


Peeves's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeves has a little secret that he decided would be better if it was kept hidden...<br/>!Warning!: This is a boyxboy story so if you don't like this kind of relationship then turn around and back away!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeves's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me, Chloe! First of all, I would like to say thank you for checking out my previous short fic "Wrong and Right"! It means the world to me! Anyways, this is another short fic which is being written in third person view so no Harry or Draco's POV (Sorry!:p). Again, thank you for checking out me previous work and let the Drarry BEGIN! :D  
> P.S: All credits go to the amazing J.K.Rowling for creating Harry Potter!!! :)

If you are a Hogwarts student or you  _were_ a Hogwarts student then you would know who Peeves is. If you don't then my friend, Peeves is a mischievous poltergeist that always likes to play tricks on the student body and the Hogwarts teachers which is very risky since not every teacher has a soft side. And he also has a habit of making things worse. Just imagine yourself walking along the quiet corridor, just minding your own business when a precious vase suddenly broke and Peeves pops out of nowhere and shouted:"HEY! THIS FELLOW STUDENT JUST BROKE THE 500 YEAR OLD VASE! WHERE'S EVERYBODY? COME HERE AND HAVE A LOOK!" That could be  _very_ annoying, wouldn't it? So you better watch out if you're up to something sneaky that you want to keep as a secret. But  _not_ everything he saw is worth telling the whole school. You see, usually, when Peeves sees couples that are secretly dating without being known by the rest of the school, he would do anything to expose the unlucky couple. But one peculiar couple he discover was lucky enough to not being expose when Peeves is someone that doesn't like to keep secrets, too...

It was a fine Sunday afternoon and the poltergeist was just doing his normal tricks like kicking armor stands, writing nonsense on blackboards in empty classrooms and scaring Mrs Norris out of her wits when he heard...crying. It was coming from the Transfiguration classroom and it wasn't a girl crying, it was a boy. Being drowned in curiosity, Peeves slowly flew over to the door and was about to open it when he heard someone coming. He quickly hid in the nearest armor stand and peeked through the helmet hole just to see the Malfoy blond opened the door and walked in."Why did the blond enter the classroom? Was it someone he knew was crying?" Peeves asked himself as he fly out the armor stand and looked through the key hole. He could see clearly Malfoy sitting down next to someone which has messy raven hair, a Gryffindor scarf around his neck and something that looked a lot like the lightning scar that Potter had on his forehead...Wait, was the person crying...Potter? If it was, then why was Malfoy next to him and are his black beady eyes deceiving him because Malfoy is _hugging_  Potter!"Why do you care for me? I thought you hate me..." Peeves heard Potter said through the sound of sniffling."No, I never hated you, instead, I love you...Always..." And before the raven hair boy can do anything, according to Peeves, the blond Slytherin had already connected their lips together in a  _very_ passionate kiss..."Although I  _do_ have the ability to tell everyone that Potter and Malfoy is in a relationship, I think it's best to keep this intriguing secret to me..." Peeves thought to himself when he flew away from the Transfiguration classroom's door, carry on his duty to prank Filch the caretaker with a small  _smile_ appeared on his white mischievous face...

                                                                                                                                                    ** _THE END_**

 **** **_ HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY! _ **

**_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED&GEORGE!_ **


End file.
